Experience
by WidibiLaoise
Summary: Je sais très bien que ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette série que j'adore ! Un enfant qui disparaît. Une mère morte de chagrin. Un message.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lucas me regardait, les yeux ronds , attendant que je finisse mon appel. Quand mon patron finit son monologue, je raccrochais. Mon fils se jetait dans mes bras, me fit un bisou humide sur la joue et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon petit paon, que veux tu encore me demander ?

\- Je voulais savoir, ma petite maman d'amour, si on pouvait aller au parc ? Joe m'a dit qu'elle y allait cette après midi.

\- As tu fait des devoir ?

\- Il n'y avait qu'une leçon à relire.

\- Et l'as tu fait ?

\- Oui !

\- Ça marche. Va mettre tes chaussures, ton manteau et attend moi dehors.

Il descendit de mes bras et courut exécuter mes ordres. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean et allais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris un placard et pris une veste couleur kakis. Je mis mes bottines et allais dans la salle de bain pour coiffais mes cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute. Je descendis en vitesse mais m'arrêtais en plein couloir, au milieu des photos qui m'encadraient. Mon téléphone sonnait. Je le pris dans mes doigts fin et acceptais l'appel. monsieur Roberts.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Oui, oui c'est cela. Je voulais vous dire, Malika, que je m'étais trompé tout à l'heure. Lundi, vous venez à 7 heures comme tous les jours. C'est d'accord ?

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Vous me ferez un article sur les nouvelles tendances ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Ça marche. Est-ce tout monsieur ?

\- Oui je crois... À dans deux jours, Malika.

Et il raccrochait pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mes mains tremblaient mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas. _Il_ pourrait m'entendre... Je remis mes cheveux en place et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle était chaude, comme si Lucas c'était amuser à la tenir très fort, très longtemps. Je regardais à droite, il n'était pas là, à m'attendre sur le banc en bois comme à son habitude. Je regardais à gauche, il n'était pas là, à jouer avec le chien qui aboyait férocement. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, ce dernier était plutôt calme. Je regardais droit devant, et je vis l'autoroute. Je pouvais apercevoir les voitures qui roulaient extrêmement vite. Mais pas mon fils. Ou était il ? Je courus vers la maison du voisin, ignorant les aboiements incessants et sonnais de toute mes forces. Un vieil homme aigri m'ouvrit et me regardait un instant. Il voulut fermer la porte mais je la bloquais à l'aide de mon pied.

\- Monsieur Pinson, bonjour, auriez-vous vu ou entendu mon fils ?

\- Le mioche au cheveux roux et au yeux vert ?

\- Oui c'est cela !

\- Non.

Et il fermait la porte, me laissant pensive. La seul, la dernière et l'unique personne qui pourrait savoir où était mon petit était monsieur Magnan. Je composais son numéro, fébrile et tremblante et attendit qu'il décroche. Cela sonnait une fois, deux fois et enfin, je pus entendre sa voix.

\- Quoi encore, Malika ?

\- Monsieur, n'auriez vous pas vu Lucas par la fenêtre de votre chambre ? Je vous en pris, dites moi que oui. Je ne le vois nul part et le voisin ne sait pas non plus où il se trouve.

\- Non.

Et il raccrocha me laissant désemparée. Je hurlais le nom de mon petit paon mais que mon écho me répondit...

Je fus réveillée par mon réveil. Aujourd'hui encore, un inspecteur viendra me voir. Je me levais et partis me doucher. Je fus obligée de passer devant cette porte verte qui me faisait tant mal au cœur. Maintenant six ans était passé et j'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps de retrouver mon petit paon. Je pris rapidement ma douche, me séchais et regardais un court instant mon téléphone. Mon patron m'avait encore une fois envoyé un message : « Je vous attends à votre bureau. ». Je me demandais pourquoi il continuait à m'harceler. Cela faisait maintenant des années que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à mon travail.

J'allais dans ma chambre et ouvrit la porte de mon placard. Je pris une robe turquoise, et partit dans la cuisine. Je pris un verre d'eau froide et le bus d'une traite. La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. J'allais ouvrir et une femme au cheveux noir attachée en chignon attendait à l'entrée, des dossiers était calé entre ses bras fin recouvert d'un léger tissu vert.

Elle me regarda un instant de ses yeux si expressif avant de mettre une main sur mon épaule avant de me dire qu'elle est là pour moi.

\- Pourrais-je rentrer, Malika ?

Pour toute réponse, je la laissais passer. Nous nous tenions toute les deux au garde à vous dans la salle à manger et nous nous regardions. Elle me tendit une enveloppe beige contenant un chèque qui me permettais de survivre un mois. Je le pris avec peine, sachant que c'était les économies de cette femme qui m'aidait à ne pas perdre espoir même si c'était fait depuis longtemps.

\- Avez vous manger ce matin ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim..

\- Il le faudrait ! Moi qui pensais que vous aviez tourné la page.

\- Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de prendre un petit déjeuner, inutile d'en faire un drame. Et puis, pas après un message reçu pendant la nuit...

\- Quel message ? A propos de votre boulot? Mais vous en recevez chaque jour ! Si cela vous mets dans cette état là, il va falloir que vous vous remettiez à travailler.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas à cause de cela.

\- Ah ?

\- Tenez lisez.

Et je lui tendis en tremblant légèrement mon mobile. Elle me regardait un instant, l'air de me demander pourquoi est ce que je ne le lisais pas, et le survolait en laissant s'échapper un léger cri. Cette fois ci, les yeux qu'elle me lançait était remplie de crainte et de peur.

\- Êtes vous sûr, Malika, que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague ?

\- Je reconnaîtrais le style d'écriture de mon enfant entre mille.

Elle soupirait et je regardais, pour le seconde fois de la journée, ce fameux message qui voulait tant dire pour moi, une mère sans réponse :

 _J'ai froid, très froid, maman._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

J'ouvris un oeil, puis un second. La lumière m'aveuglait un cours instant mais je retrouvais facilement la vue. Mes mains étaient glacées, mes pieds congelés. Un tissu désagréable me couvrait une partie du corps sans que je ne puisse savoir ce que c'était. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder tout droit. Du liquide coulait le long de mon corps et quand enfin tout s'arrêtant , je tombais en arrière, comme si j'étais démunie de toute mes force. Mes paupières n'arrêtaient pas de vouloir se fermer mais mon esprit luttait de toute ses forces. J'avais assez dormi comme cela. Combien, je ne saurais dire. Mais beaucoup oui. Mon crâne était lourd et mes membres endoloris. Je regardais légèrement vers la droite et pus voir trois corps se tenant au garde à vous ; ils étaient tous alignés. Une légère flaque d'eau se faisait sous les pieds de celui qui était le plus proche de moi.

Je tournais de très peu ma tête à gauche et je pus voir plusieurs tables de laboratoire. Dessus, je pus apercevoir de la poussière mais rien d'autre. J'étais trop loin. Alors, je me tortionnais , je glissais , je rampais, je roulais vers là bas. Cela me faisais mal au côté, au jambes, au bras et à la tête mais je continuais. Je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner maintenant. Enfin je heurtais une chaise. Je lèvais ma main difficilement et arrivais à atteindre l'un des bouts en fer qui la maintenaient en hauteur. Je dus refaire ce geste plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. Je me poussais à l'aide de mon autre bras mais un éclair de douleur me traversais tout le corps. Je relâchais la pression sans pour autant ruiner mes efforts. Je réessais une fois et là je laissais s'échapper un léger cris de douleur. Mais je continuais , ignorant les douleurs qui me parcourais de part et d'autre. Cette fois ci, deux mains se tenaient férocement au barreau. De la sueur coulaient sur mon front déjà mouillé par ce liquide inconnue.

Je me soulevais légèrement et puis tout allait très vite. Je ne su comment ni pourquoi mais mes deux pieds me soutenaient, moi et mon poid. J'étais debout. Ces dernières tremblaient violemment mais un sentiment de fierté me traversait l'esprit. Mais aussi de peur. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon passé. Certains éléments m'échappaient encore. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que je faisais ici. Était ce ma maison ? Et qui étais c'est personne qui ne bougeait pas ? Je me concentrais alors sur ce que je faisais. Ma main fouillait dans chaque tiroir, farfouiller entre chaque dossier. Des photos de garçons étaient visible et je m'attardais sur eux. Des garçons au cheveux brun ou blond. Des yeux de toute les couleurs.

L'un m'attirais particulièrement. C'étaient un rouquin au yeux de couleur verte. Je continuais mes recherches et mes doigts touchaient un objet métallique. Je le ressortais de sa boîte avec difficulté mais quand je le regardais de plus près, je me sentais plus intrigué qu'autre chose. C'était un bidule rectangulaire avec des boutons. J'appuyais sur l'un et une lumière blanche apparu. Je me reculais de quelque pas, fascinés par cette magie. Je touchais sur un bouton vert et plein de nom apparurent. Mon doigt exerçait une légère pression sur celui en rouge et j'étais de retour sur le menu d'accueil. Je remarquais alors que des nombres étaient inscrits sur les autres boutons. Je composais un plus long numéro et apportais cet engin du futur à ma joue ; cela vibrait mais ce dont je me rappellais, c'est que j'avais remarqué que cela émettait un léger bruit, alors je le mis à mon oreille et écoutais.

Une sonnerie qui durait six seconde, une seconde sonnerie qui durait six seconde puis une troisième qui durait trois seconde. Une voix d'homme malade sortit de l'objet mais je ne sus ce qu'il disait car je le je jetais à l'autre bout du bureau.

Je le regardais un instant, me disant que j'étais inquiet par ma découverte. Il me faisait peur. J'avais l'impression que c'était un objet futuriste. Je tendis ma main et agrippait du bout des doigts l'engin. Je le pris et cette fois ci, je vis des lettres sous les nombres. Je touchais sur l'une d'elle longtemps et elle apparue sur l'écran. Je fit le même geste sur une deuxième touche et je composais le mot : _et_.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps alors je composais ce message qui voulais tant dire pour moi. Ce message qui me décrivait. Je ne sus pourquoi j'appellais cette personne ainsi mais j'espérais qu'elle saurais que je disais la vérité. Car j'avais immensément froid, mes jambes tremblaient toujours autant et mes dents claquaient. J'avais besoin d'elle pour me réchauffer. Mais je savais qu'elle ne viendrais jamais.

J'appuyais sur une touche puis une seconde et un léger frisson de peur me traversait le corps. J'étais satisfait de le faire mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'enfreindre un certain règlement. Mais quand j'arrivais enfin à le composer et que je le relus, je l'envoyais avec une certaine crainte. La crainte qu'elle ne me croit pas. Qu'elle ne pense que je ments.

Je me reculais de quelque pas et mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. J'en avais trop fait. Je restais allongé par terre dans une flaque d'eau formée par cette personne qui dormait debout et je regardais le plafond plein de trous. Il était vieux. Personne n'était venue ici depuis longtemps. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quand j'allais pouvoir sortir. Car j'avais mal partout. J'avais besoins de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Mais personne ne pouvait venir. Car personne ne savait que j'étais là. Personne ne savait que j'existais. Personne sauf une. La femme à qui j'ai envoyé un certain message.

 _J'ai froid, très froid, maman._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Je regardai le soleil qui brillait fort, très fort. J'étais allongée sur l'herbe et j'admirai les nuages. Ils étaient magnifiques aujourd'hui. Mais des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues déjà humides. Recevoir ce message avait ouvert des blessures que je pensais fermer depuis longtemps mais je me trompais. On ne peut tout simplement pas oublier l'existence de son enfant.

Je me rappelle encore de lui bébé, gazouillant joyeusement à chacun de mes mouvements. Je me demande encore pourquoi, parmi des millions d'enfants, il a disparu. Tout c'était passé si vite. Je ne comprends pas tout encore. J'ai l'impression d'être spectatrice de mon propre malheur. J'ai arrêté d'espérer de le revoir à l'entrée de chez moi. J'ai recommencer à sortir. En une phrase, j'avais perdue espoir. Mais en même temps, en deux ans, tout ceux que je connaissais m'avait abandonnée. J'avais essayé de renouer les liens mais ils m'avaient tous répondu que j'avais changé.

Autrefois, j'aurais cherché corps et âme Lucas et aujourd'hui, je suis allongé sur de l'herbe mouillé et j'attends que mon téléphone vibre. Je suppose que mon fils m'aurait dit la même chose mais je n'ai plus l'envie.

Une semaine que l'inspecteur , Mme Woz, m'aie dit que ce n'était qu'un canular. Une semaine que j'attendais, chaque jour, avec impatience, un nouveau message. Mais je sais que mes efforts sont vains. Que mon petit paon n'existe plus. Que plus jamais je ne reverrai mon fils, Lucas. Je le sais, je le sens, il est mort. Une mère ne peut se tromper sur cela.

La pluie commence à tomber mais je reste là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense à ce message. Si c'était, même si c'est impossible, mon fils, que lui est il arrivé ?

Il est peut être en Antarctique, avec les pingouins, grelottant de froid. Mais alors, pourquoi et comment m'envoie t il un message maintenant ?

Je soupire, agacé par mes propres réflexions et repense au deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. Lucas avait été si heureux quand je lui avait annoncé que pour son anniversaire, nous allions au zoo. Il avait eu peur quand nous étions passé devant la cage du lion. Il avait été amusé quand nous étions passé près des singes qui jouaient avec le public mais surtout, il avait été émerveillé quand un paon avait déployé son immense queue blanche. Son air si digne, ses allures de prince. Quand il l'avait demandé si on pouvait le ramener à la maison, je lui ai dit avec peine que c'était impossible. Alors, quand il commença à pleurer, je décida de l'appeler : _mon petit paon._ Ainsi,cet animal tant adoré par mon fils sera à jamais dans son cœur.

L'année suivante, nous y étions retournés et nous ne vîmes pas ce prince. Nous avions chercher partout mais finalement, ce fut le gardien du zoo qui annonça avec une immense tristesse que l'animal avait disparu. Eux aussi avait essayé de le retrouver mais rien. Je dus dire à Lucas que plus jamais nous le reverrions. Mais il m'avait regardé avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux que je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter : _Je continuerais à t'appeler mon petit paon._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. La pluie avait disparu mais l'herbe était mouillé et mes vêtements, trempés. Je me leva avec difficulté et releva la tête vers ma maison. Là bas, près de la fenêtre, deux yeux noir me fixaient. Mais je n'eus le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi et m'effondrai par terre. Je tremblais, je grelottais. J'en avais marre de faire semblant. De prétendre que j'allais bien. Car c'était faux. Je repensai à Lucas. Mon fils que j'aimais tant. Je ne pouvais continuer sans lui. Car il était ma raison de vivre.

Et là, au fond de mon désespoir, je sentis mon téléphone vibrait. Très légèrement. Je le sortis de ma poche, tremblante d'excitation avant de voir un nouveau message de mon patron. Mais mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis en dessus un autre message. Celui que j'attendais tant. Je m'en fichais qu'on me dise que ce n'était pas mon fils. Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je déverrouiller mon mobile et lu le message inquiète :

 _J'ai besoin de toi, maman._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Je me réveillais en sursaut. La flaque d'eau avait disparu et plusieurs corps dormaient sur le sol. Je ressentis à cette instant un profond malaise. Comme si je n'étais pas tout seul. Je regarda droit devant moi et là je le vis. Un immense couloir sombre. J'eu l'impression que l'on m'observer. Et cela me faisait paniquer. Je me relevai doucement, me rappellent la souffrance que j'avais enduré il y a quelques jours. Je mis les paumes de mes mains à terre et me poussa vers l'avant. Il me fallut plusieurs essai avant de réussir mais quand je fus debout, je fus fière de me dire qu'il m'avait fallu loin de temps que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois là, je marcherai. Je me tenais à la table la plus proche. Je mis un pieds devant l'autre mais je trébuchais rapidement. Je me rattrapais et retenta une nouvelle fois. Ce fut au bout de dix essai que j'atteins enfin ce fameux couloir. Il était aussi noir que la nuit et un silence de mort régnait en maître. Ce lieu était oppressant et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'avais peur et tout mes poils se redressèrent. Un léger vent faisait flotter les quelque morceau de tissus que j'avais. Je marchai a petit pas. Je n'avais pas confiance en cette endroit. Je continuais à marcher à tâtons, sans réellement savoir où j'allai.

Puis je m'arrêta. Des bruits étranges firent palpiter mon cœur bien plus fort. Quelqu'un au pas léger s'approchait vers moi. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Tout mon corps s'évaporer pour ne laisser que mon âme. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Sauf ces pas. Juste c'est pas. Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus voir, juste entendre. Et cela était terriblement oppressant. Est ce que c'est cela, quand les personnes âgés décédés. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'on doit vouloir avoir une présence. Peut être celle de notre mère.

Et la les pas s'arrêtèrent. Quelqu'un me tenait par le bras. Elle m'empêchait de tomber. De m'écrouler. J'ouvris un œil et je pus voir des longs, très longs cheveux brun. Et puis, ce fut des yeux bleue immense qui me regardait. Je clignai plusieurs fois, craignant de voir un mirage mais non. C'était une très jolie femme qui me tenait par le bras du bout de ses doigts fin. Elle me sourit fébrilement et je pus voir à cet instant qu'elle m'empêchait de tomber. Je repris alors contenance et m'asseoir, dos contre le mur. Elle fait de même sur celui d'en face et nous nous fixons avec le peu de lumière que nous avons. Après quelque instant, je remarque que sa respiration est sifflante.

Elle s'endort alors et je décide de m'en aller. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir secouru mais maintenant, je dois m'en aller. Je ne sais pas encore où mais je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Peut être irais-je demander de l'aide à cette femme que j'appelle maman. Je me relevai avec difficulté et un brin de souffrance et recommençait à marcher en faisant attention de ne pas trop me fatiguer. Mais rapidement, j'entendis de nouveau des pas. Les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois. Je me retourne lentement et effectivement, je la vis marcher vers moi. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, je voulu l'aider en mettant ma main sur sa taille mais elle me lança un regard si noir que je n'osai le faire. Elle continua sa marche, me laissant consterné. Elle me semblait épuisé et pourtant elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide.

Je la suivit avec cette désagréable impression d'être mené en bateau. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche et ainsi de suite jusqu'à s'arrêtait devant une porte. Là, elle se retourna pour me faire face et ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai qu'elle aussi ne portait que quelque tissus bleue.

Mais je me concentrais quand elle leva son index qu'elle posa délicatement sur mes lèvre gercé. Elle me regardait avec un regard si lourd que je compris qu'il ne fallait faire aucun bruit. J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Alors elle posa sa main sur la poignée et attendit. J'eus le temps de regarder ses bras nu et pus apercevoir des bouts de glaces ancraient dans sa peau. Et là, je me rendis compte que toute les démangeaisons que j'avais depuis mon réveil était dû à cela. J'entendais alors un très léger grincement dû à une porte qu'on ouvrait lentement. Je regardai droit devant moi et ce que je vis m'horrifiais. Dans cinq berceau parfaitement alignée ce trouvait des bébés bleue. Pas comme des extra-terrestre mais plutôt comme si ils étaient congelés. Je voulus alors vomir mais la très légère pression qu'exerçait la fille me détendit. Je la regarda, des question plein la tête. Et elle répondit par un simple hochements d'épaule. Elle alla en chercher un pour le prendre dans ses bras et j'en profita aussitôt pour sortir mon téléphone et pour écrire un message :

 _J'ai besoin de toi, maman._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Mon fils, mon Lucas, avait besoin de moi. Je le savais. Il venait de me l'envoyer. Mais seulement, je ne peux agir seule. Et cette incapacité me frustrer plus que tout. Je marchai d'un pas déterminé vers le poste de police le plus proche. Je me demandai encore quel serait la réaction des policiers. Quand enfin j'y arrive, je prends un grande inspiration et rentre. J'attend quelque temps dans la salle d'attente avant qu'un homme âgé d'environ trente ans me dise de venir dans son bureau. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Effectivement, j'étais déjà venu ici, six ans plus tôt. L'homme qui est assis en face de moi semble avoir vieilli. Des rides ont fait leur apparition sur son front parsemé de quelque cheveux blanc.

\- Madame Quinn, j'ai absolument tout essayé pour retrouver votre fils alors si vous êtes venue aujourd'hui pour vous plaindre, s'il vous plaît partez.

\- Monsieur, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante des efforts que vous avez fait. Mais j'ai, depuis maintenant deux semaine, des messages envoyé par Lucas.

\- Voulez vous dire que votre fils serait toujours vivant ?

\- L'homme s'était redressé sur son siège et le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Je suppose.

\- Et que vous envoie t il ?

\- Des message désespéré. Dans l'un d'eux, il me dit qu'il est frigorifié. Et dans le suivant, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Monsieur, je sais que c'est mon fils qui est à l'origine de ses envoie. Je reconnais la façon dont il tourne c'est phrases.

\- Madame. Calmez vous. Cela fait maintenant ... six ans ? que votre fils a disparu. Il doit maintenant en avoir quinze. La façon dont il parle a obligatoirement changé.

\- Mais ...

\- Nous allons essayer de remonter jusqu'à l'auteur de cette farce et nous vous tiendrons au courant. Maintenant, puis-je voir ce téléphone ?

Je le lui tendis, tremblante de colère contre lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire que je me trompais. Je le savais. J'en étais sûr. C'était Lucas !

Il les lu et pendant un cours instant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il lisait et moi je le fixai. Je réfléchissais. J'aurais voulu avoir mon fils avec moi. J'aurai voulu le voir grandir. J'aurai voulu l'habiller. J'aurai voulu le gronder. J'aurais voulu le féliciter. Mais tout cela ne peut être possible à cause d'un seul homme. Ou peut être est ce une organisation. A moins qu'il n'est fugué...

Je me rappelle encore de la façon dont j'avais réagi quand mon Lucas avait disparu. J'avais hurlé. J'avais marcher. Je me sentais plus capable de vivre. Mais... au final, j'ai réussi à tout surmonter. A me rassurer en me disant que je dormai. Et ce fut finalement mon fils qui m'avait réveillé. A l'aide d'un message. J'ai alors arrêté de dormir, j'ai cherché mille possibilités mais je suis encore dans le flou. Même aujourd'hui. Et il m'arrive de le demander pourquoi je continue à espérer. Je ne suis que dans un cauchemar qui s'éternise. Jamais je n'en sortirai.

Je repris mon téléphone que l'homme me tendait et je partis, sans un mot. Je savais que le regard du policier était sur moi. Mais j'en avais marre. Je voulais arrêter.

\- Madame Quinn. Je vous pris de vous rasseoir. Nous n'avons en aucun cas fini ce rendez vous.

Alors je me suis rassis sur cette chaise rigide. Alors j'ai attendu. Les pendule de l'horloge faisait un bruit inquiétant. Moi aussi, je paniquai intérieurement. J'aurai aimé partir pour pleurer de tout mon soûl. Mais cela m'était interdit. Comme beaucoup de chose.

\- Madame, permettez moi de vous dire que c'est message proviennent d'un enfant pas plus âgé de dix ans. Alors...

\- Très bien ! Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ?

\- Je comprends très bien votre frustration mais...

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Jamais vous ne comprendrez la douleur de perdre un enfant.

\- Il me semble que vous avez oublié certaine chose, Malika.

\- Co... comment savez vous ?

\- Vous rappelles vous de votre très ancienne amie ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Eliza.

\- Elle n'est plus rien pour moi, commissaire. Elle m'a lâchement abandonné comme toute les autres, d'ailleurs.

\- Saviez vous qu'il y a eu une rafle d'enlèvement en 2000.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et bien... ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que ma femme, qui avait une petite fille, ce l'est fait enlever.

\- Quelle rapport avec... Eliza...

Je venais de comprendre. Qui était son mari et que j'avais oublié des choses de mon quotidien. J'en étais choquée et attristé.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous m'aider ?

\- Il se peut bien que oui. Écouter madame, s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas !

Mais je m'étais déjà levé et avait claqué la porte d'une force surhumaine. J'étais furieuse contre moi même. Moi qui pensait qu'elle m'avait abandonné... Mais non ! Elle s'était juste renfermée sur elle même, comme moi en fait.

Mais une main douce et ferme se posa sur mon épaule. Je savais déjà qui c'était mais je ne me retourna pas. Je me sentais aussi trahi.

\- Je sais à quel point vous pouvez vous sentir frustré. Je connais cette douleur que vous avez au fond de vous. Mais laissez moi vous dire que..

Mais il s'arrêta. Car mon téléphone avait vibré. Je mis quelque instant avant de comprendre qu'il fallait que je le sorte. Alors, inquiète et tremblante, je mis mes doigts glacée dessus et, l'homme et moi même, nous le lûmes :

 _J'ai peur, très peur maman._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

La jeune fille berçait un de ces bébés. Mais ce dernier semblait différent de ses congénères. Je les regardai tous plus attentivement et je vis les mêmes flaques d'eau que ceux que j'avais vu dans l'autre salle. Je voulu en toucher un du bout des doigts mais il ne bougea pas. Je le pris dans les bras et j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il était congelé. Froid comme je l'étais. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il semblait juste... dormir... Est t'il ... mort ? Je fis horrifié par cette pensée et le reposa avec tout la délicatesse qu'il me restait. Je relevai la tête et vis le beau visage de la fille en larme. Elle reposa l'enfant dans le berceau restant et s'approcha très près de moi. Elle posa ses deux mains dans mon dos et posa sa tête contre moi. Sa présence était rassurante.

Mais elle se retira bien trop tôt et semblait en alerte. Son oreille était tendue et ses mains tremblaient. Mais pourquoi ? Et là, je compris. Des pas. Beaucoup. Lourds. Lents. Je la regardai et elle fit de même. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée. Je vis des bottes noirs élégantes. Des pantalons de la même couleur et puis, un immense sourire carnassier. Plusieurs hommes nous encerclèrent. Et puis une femme à l'allure cruel s'avança vers nous. Elle se pencha vers moi et me pinça la joue. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire mais elle m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Mon fils. Mon Killian. Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je ne pensais plus jamais te voir. Moi qui pensai que tu étais mort.

Et elle m'enlaça, sûrement heureuse. Mais ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure. Celui ci était malaisant. Mais étais ce elle, ma mère ? Peut être ... Elle se recula et me regarda, me tripota les cheveux et essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Elle remarqua ensuite la présence de la fille qui était avec moi.

\- Est ce ton amie, mon chérie ?

Je ne savais que répondre à cela. Alors, indécis, je hocha des épaules. Elle respira bruyamment et se relava pour mettre sa main moite dans la mienne froide. Elle regarda un instant les hommes qui l'accompagnaient et, semblant la comprendre, ils la prirent par le bras et l'emmenèrent devant. Je levai ma tête et pus voir le sourire humide de celle qui était ma mère.

\- Mon chéri. Que ce passe t il ? As tu perdu ta langue ? Ou alors tu as été traumatisé. Oui c'est certainement cela. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Mon fils...

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon mal être. Je voulais être partout ailleurs qu'être à côté d'elle. Avais je la même impression avant qu'on soit séparé. Je ne m'en rappelai plus. Nous montions un escalier qui me semblait interminable mais quand elle ouvrit une lourde porte en métal, une lumière bien trop vive me rendit aveugle un court instant. Je reculai le plus vite possible et me roula en boule. Mes yeux me faisait souffrir dorénavant. Ma... mère ... arriva peu de temps après et pris mes mains entre les siennes. Elle me tendit des lunettes noir et me les mis sur mes yeux.

\- Mon chéri, je comprends qu'après un an passé dans le noir tu ne supporte plus les rayons du soleil mais je te pris de faire un effort. Veux tu bien venir avec moi... s'il te plaît ?

Je ne supportais pas de la voir triste alors j'hochai de la tête. Elle mis ses mains mates sur mes yeux déjà couvert et nous rétention une surprise. Je ne voyais pas où nous allions mais je lui faisais confiance. Quand une porte claqua et que j'étais assis sur un siège moelleux,je compris que j'étais dans une voiture. Je fis tout le trajet dans le noir et j'eus enfin la possibilité de voir de nouveaux bien plus tard. J'étais dans une cave sans aucune lumière.

\- Ainsi, mon chéri, tu ne sera pas trop dépaysé !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi. Mais cela, je m'en fichais presque. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était le lieu où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Killian, mon chéri, tu dois te demander où est ta jeune amie. Et bien, nous sommes allez lui faire quelque test pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Et comme le soleil ne semble pas la déranger, nous l'avons placé dans une des chambres du troisième étage.

Mais alors, j'étais où moi, dans cette immense maison ?

\- Je pense que c'est maintenant à ton tour, mon grand.

Et elle me repris la mains pour m'emmener cette fois ci dans une immense pièce très peu éclairée. Je dus m'asseoir sur une chaise rigide. On me mit des sangles autours de mes poignets et de mes chevilles et ma mère me regarda un instant, un sourire étrange au lèvre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençai à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'ausculte, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, je voulais être seul !

\- Mon chéri, ne sois pas anxieux, voyons. C'est juste un petit examen de routine. D'accord ? Allez, prends une grande respiration en attendant que maman et les docteurs reviennent. À plus tard ...

Et elle s'en alla, faisant claquer ses chaussure blanche au sol. Je pris plusieurs grandes goulées d'air et, voyant que je ne me calmait pas, sortir mon téléphone avec difficulté. Je tapa, tremblant , un message à ma mère, me demandant pourquoi elle prenait autant de temps :

 _J'ai peur, très peur maman._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

\- Mon fils, mon Lucas ! Il as besoin de moi ! Commissaire, il a peur ! Aidez moi ! Il faut faire...

\- Madame, calmez...

\- Me calmer ? Non mais ! Mon fils m'a envoyé un troisième message! Je suis sur que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Vous travaillez pour la police, non ? Alors faite votre travail ! Vous faites quoi, dans c'est cas là ?!

\- En temps normal, on piste le téléphone. Mais cela nous prends du temps et nous en manquons en ce moment.

\- La vie d'un enfant est moins importante que votre travail alors ?

\- Soyez raisonnable, je vous pris ...

\- Il en est hors de question ! Je veux revoir mon fils !

\- Malika ! Pourquoi est ce que ce message précisément vous mets dans cette état ?

\- Quand votre fille Joe a disparu, ne vouliez pas vous protéger ? La mettre hors de danger ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors, maintenant que je sais que mon fils a besoin de moi, qu'il a peur, je ressens une envie incontrôlable de le protéger. J'ai envie de revoir son visage d'ange. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Avant qu'on ne soit séparé.

\- Je reviens.

Et il partit. Me laissant en pleurs. Seule au milieu d'un couloir. J'entendis des éclats de voix et des pas s'approchaient. Le premier était un homme mûre de cinquante ans environ avec une couronne de cheveux gris. Le second était le commissaire qui, arrivée près de moi, me dit, d'une voix assuré:

\- Voici Monsieur Tetris. Il est le commissaire en chef et, après avoir entendu votre récit que je lui ai conté, il veut bien essayer de vous aider.

\- Oh, merci, merci, merci !

\- Ne soyons pas si optimiste madame.

Sa voix était dure et pleine de reproche. Je fus surprise par ces paroles mais me reprit très vite. Je le regarda d'un œil émerveillé comme si il allait régler tous mes soucis.

\- Je suppose que vous aurez besoin du numéro ?

\- Oui, j'en aurait effectivement besoin. Je vous remercie.

Et l'après, d'une voix pleine d'entrain, je lui cita le fameux numéro qui ne faisait que m'envoyer des messages. Il le prit en note, nous dit au revoir et partir d'un air lourd.

\- Pensez vous, commissaire, qu'il me ramènera Lucas ?

\- Il est compétent mais il ne peut faire de miracle. Alors soyez vigilante.

\- Je le serais.

\- Maintenant séchez donc vos larmes. Demain, venez au café du croisement. Je vous y attendrai.

\- Mais quand?

\- Midi ? Nous déjeunerons ensemble. Cela vous va ?

\- Bien. Je vous attendrai alors.

Et nous nous séparâmes sur c'est bonne parole. Tout de fois, je me demandai ce qui m'attendait le lendemain matin...

J'arrivais chez moi, fatigué par cette journée exténuante et enlever mes chaussures pour me couchai sur mon canapé. Un très ancien souvenir revint dans ma mémoire au moment même où je fermai les yeux.

Lucas me montrait fièrement ses nouveaux crayons qu'on nous venions d'acheter. Je lui donna une feuille de papier blanche et il commença à dessiner, ses fesses poser par terre. Je le regardais attendrie. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, mon fils se leva et me montra fièrement son dessin. Je ressenti un pincement au cœur quand je vis que sur la feuille se trouvait trois bâtons : la mère, le fils et... le père. Quand je regardai Lucas, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et il me dit d'une toute petit voix :

\- Papa revient quand ? Il me manque tu sais !

Comment lui dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Qui n'avait plus sa place dans nos vie. Mais mon fils ne pouvait grandir dans l'inconscience. Il avait besoin d'un homme qui prenait soin de lui. Je le regarda, ouvrit la bouche et perdit tout mon courage quand je vis sa bouille innocente. Sa vie n'avait pas besoin d'être gâché par quelqu'un qui s'en fichait éperdument de lui. Je lui souris doucement et mis ma main dans ses cheveux roux tout doux.

\- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. On est bien, non ? Tous les deux.

\- Oui bien sur maman ! Mais j'aurai aimé avoir le bisou du soir de papa. Le tiens il est tout doux mais... et le sien ?

\- Il est aigre et amer. Il ne laisse qu'une désagréable impression après son passage.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- Il est celui qui m'a aidé à te concevoir et tu es tout mon monde.

Et la conversation pris fin sur c'est belle parole. J'enlaçai mon fils le plus fort possible, espèrent éteindre cette douleur qui montait dans mon cœur. Cela me faisait mal de lui mentir mais je doutai de sa réaction quand il connaîtrait la vérité...

Je me réveilla en sursaut à ce moment précis. Ce sourire si honnête me fit un léger pincement au cœur. Je me sentais si seule, dans cette maison immense. Mais bientôt, dès que je ne pourrais payer le loyer, je devrai commencer à vendre les affaires de mon fils. Et puis, ensuite, on me chassera de chez moi. A moins qu' _il_ ne décide de commencer à payer, lui aussi. Mais je sais qu'il est égoïste. Il me dira de reprendre le métier que je faisais autrefois. J'arrêtai mes réflexion aussitôt quand mon mobile se mit à vibrer. Doucement. Je le sortis de ma poche, fébrilement. Avec peur. Et quand je lus le message envoyé, je tombais par terre au sens littéral. Tout recommencer de zéro. Mon fils, mon Lucas...

 _J'ai froid, très froid maman._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

J'avais si froid. La température avait chuté en un instant. J'avais cette désagréable impression d'avoir été trahi. Maman n'était pas venue me voir. Les docteurs n'ont plus. J'étais seul, dans cette pièce sombre. Ce froid me faisait penser à la pièce où j'étais il y a quelque temps. Je ne saurai dire quand. Je commençai à avancer une jambe, celle de gauche, lentement . Je me remis à marcher, très doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. J'atteins la porte et mis ma main glacée sur la poignée froide. Évidemment, j'étais enfermée.

Je voulu hurler pour prouver que j'existe mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Mais pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression de ressentir de nouveaux cette sensation. Une où l'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. J'avais déjà été dans cette situation si particulière. Mais quand je ne serai dire. Je m'allongeais alors, vaincu par une force invisible, sur la table. Je ne savais d'ailleurs comment j'avais réussi à m'en libérer... Je me suis sûrement assoupi...

J'aurais voulu avoir ma mère à côté de moi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le berce. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise que tout va bien aller. Mais elle était partit avec les docteurs. Et elle ne reviendrai pas de sitôt. Ça je le savais. J'en était sûr. J'essuyais rageusement une larme qui venait de couler. Même la fille sans nom m'avait abandonné. J'étais seul, sans personne pour m'aider. Pour comprendre.

Je fermai les yeux et un souvenir me vint . Cela ne me posait aucun problème de dormir là dessus mais il y avait un soucis. La femme qui m'accompagnait ne ressemblait en aucun point à celle qui était mère. Elle me tenait la main avec affection et l'amour se lisait dans sur son visage. Je voyais tout cela à travers les yeux d'un enfant qui devait être âgé d'au moins huit ans. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'on passâmes devant une vitrine qui scintillait. Et je vis un visage rond, un immense sourire, des cheveux roux court. Je ne me reconnaissait pas à travers cette image. Mon teint était bien plus clair alors que la, elle était plutôt mate. Les cheveux de ce garçon semblait doux et soyeux contrairement au miens qui étaient casés. Mais alors, qui est t'il ? La femme lui souriait et ils continuèrent à avancer. Je compris finalement qu'il était au zoo quand je pus voir un girafe tâché de noir et au cou aussi long qu'un immeuble de trente étage. Mais, des pleurs se firent entendre au bout d'un certain temps et quand je sentis du sel couler sur mes lèvres, je sus que c'était moi. J'eus une étrange pensée à ce moment. C'est étrange de voir à quelle point on peut changer d'un comportement à un autre. Il était si heureux il y a une minute et là, il était tout triste. Mais pourquoi ?

Devant moi se trouvait une cage vide. Sans rien à l'intérieur. Je tournais la tête et pus voir une pancarte. Elle disait qu'autrefois vivait un magnifique paon vieux de seize ans. Le mère de l'enfant le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes.

\- Nous allons le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas mon petit paon...

Petit paon ! Je me réveillai à ce moment de mon rêve. Ce surnom m'était familier. On m'appelait souvent ainsi. Je le savais. J'en était sûr. Mais la femme qui se disait être ma mère ne dirait jamais cela. J'en était sûr. Mais alors... est ce que je connaissais cette femme ? Mais quand ? J'ouvris les yeux et là, devant moi, se trouver la fille sans nom. Elle était comme... figée... Comme les hommes qui étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Mais à la différence que le sol a ses pieds était... sec.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... dans tout cette histoire. Mais quoi, je ne saurai le dire.

Je regardai mes doigts, me demandant si la température était revenue à la normal. Mais j'eus un choc en les voyant couvert d'une fine pellicule de glace. Il me fallait les mettre juste en face de mes yeux pour le voir. Et alors, j'eus un déclic. Et si... et si... et si la fille sans nom et les hommes étaient eux aussi... non! Impossible p. Et pourtant. Je voulu m'approcher du corps qui me faisait d'accord mais je ne pus me lever. Je baissai lentement la tête, craignant ce que j'allai voir et effectivement, mes chevilles avaient été raccroché à la table à l'aide de ficelle en cuir. L'information arrivait brutalement à ma tête et je réfléchis. Quelqu'un était venu pendant que je dormais. Elle m'avait accroché. Peut être est ce maman ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait t'elle fait ? Étais je dangereux ? Et la fille... Ma sœur.

Mais je dus m'arrêter rapidement quand mon corps devint bien trop frigorifié. J'avais cette horrible impression de ... mourir ? Oui ! Mourir. Mon corps se refroidissait à vue d'œil et je dus utiliser mes dernières forces pour prendre mon téléphone de ma poche et écrire un message à cette femme qui se disait être ma mère :

 _J'ai froid, très froid maman._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond quand je vis, au coin de la rue, une femme assez grande au cheveux blond. Ses yeux bleu me fixait et je sus immédiatement que c'était elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme habillé d'une chemise élégante et d'un pantalon en jean. Ils s'assirent à ma tablée ce fut l'homme qui prit la parole.

\- Je vois que vous êtes venue, Mallika.

\- Je ne manque jamais à mes promesse. Vous le savez bien.

\- Bonjour... Malika.

\- ... Salut Eliza...

\- Allons les filles ! Soyez un peu plus enthousiaste! Ça fait six ans que vous ne vous êtes pas parler.

\- Justement ! _Elle_ m'a laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin d'elle. C' _était_ elle qui aurait dû m'aider à remonter la pente !

\- Écoute Eliza ! Eliza chérie... Sais tu ce qui c'est passé ? Malika à elle aussi vu son fils disparaître.

\- C'est ça ! Et tu l'as croit peut être ?

\- Eliza. Nous ne sommes peut être plus amis mais sache que j'ai des preuves. Que je sais que mon enfant, mon Lucas a disparu.

\- Très bien mais alors ...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un téléphone sonna . Je regardai le mien, pas de message. Je relevai la tête et vis le commissaire au téléphone.

\- Oui bonjour monsieur Tetris. Oui, oui oui j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Et il raccrocha. Il nous regardait avant de se lever et de dire qu'il nous laissait parler entre fille. _Quelle lâche !_

\- Très bien _Malika._ Dis moi maintenant en quoi ton cas diffère du mien.

\- Je sais qu'il est vivant.

Mon ex-amie soupira, sûrement agacé, et reprit de plus belle.

\- Tu as toujours eu comme un sixième sens autrefois mais maintenant, ce n'est pas pareille. Il s'agit d'enfants. D'être humain. Pas de simple réponses pour un devoir ! Tu comprends ?!

\- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'ai des preuves, des preuves !

\- Et puis donc les voir, c'est _preuves_ comme tu aimes l'ai appelée ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et je sortis, sur de moi, mon téléphone de ma poche. Je lui montrai alors les quatres messages. Elle les lut et la réaction qu'elle eu me surpris plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te croire ? Depuis que l'on se connaît, tu mens. Je sais que tu veux tout simplement me faire perdre espoir. Maintenant, écoute moi bien . Ton fils est mort. Et même si ce n'était pas toi qui les a écrit, c'est sûrement un canular. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon mari a voulu qu'on se voit aujourd'hui alors je m'en vais. On va faire comme si on ne s'était jamais vu. On va continuer à vivre normalement sans se parler. Allez bonne journée.

Et ce fut à ce moment que j'éclatais en sanglot. Mon fils, mon Lucas, ne pouvait être mort. Il ne l'était pas. Je le savais. Après tout, j'étais sa mère, non ?

Je vis Eliza se lever, prendre son sac et commencer à partir sans aucun regret. Mais quand son mari, le commissaire, sortit de nul part, il lui hurla d'attendre et il me prit dans ses bras fort. Quand il s'écartait de quelque centimètre, je pus apercevoir le policier en chef s'avançait vers moi.

\- Madame Quinn, nous savons où se trouve votre agresseur.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous le dire mais ce n'est pas ainsi que j'appellerai mon fils.

\- Oui oui. Je comprends. Vous avez été traumatisé et vous ne savez pas ce que vous dite.

Son affreuse moustache grise en brosse me donnait soudainement des envie de meurtre.

\- Je ne suis pas folle et je sais ce que je dis.

\- Avez vous entendu la première partie de ma phrase ?

\- ... VOUS AVEZ RETROUVÉ MON LUCAS ? MAIS C'EST FANTASTIQUE, MERVEILLEUX, GÉNIAL !

\- Hum, je comprends votre enthousiasme mais...

\- Attendez un instant... Comment se fait t'il que cela soit allez aussi vite ?

\- J'ai fait de votre cas une priorité.

\- Oh merci monsieur, mille fois merci.

\- Je vous en pris madame.

\- Mais... mais ... cela veut dire que... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE FAITE LA ? IL FAUT ALLER LE CHERCHER. APPELEZ LA POLICE, LE SAMU ET JE NE SAIS QUOI ENCORE !

 _\- Nous_ sommes policiers, madame et je pense que...

\- De quoi vous parlez encore ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Lucas qui a été retrouvé ?

Je tournai la tête et vis Eliza, les bras croisé, nous regardant à tour de rôle. Elle semblait légèrement agaçait mais intriguée en même temps. Son mari était, lui, remonté dans la voiture et nous dit d'une voix forte :

\- Lucas ne vas pas nous attendre éternellement !

Et je montais dans la voiture à l'arrière suivit de près par le commissaire en chef. Je regardai un instant celle qu'il vit traité de menteuse. Je lui fis une petite place en me poussant et ouvrit la portière.

\- Peut être que Joséphine est avec Lucas. Et si c'est le cas, sache qu'elle est entre de bonne main. Mon fils aime énormément ta fille.

\- Je le sais bien... Malika. Joe était sa meilleure amie... Mais tu sembles l'avoir oublié...

\- J'ai oublié de nombreuse chose après son enlèvement.

Et la elle se mit à rire d'une voix clair et belle. Elle montait dans le véhicule qui démarrait aussitôt et elle me regardait en souriant.

\- Malika, ne trouve tu pas cela étrange. Tout à l'heure, on se criait dessus en s'insultent et là, regarde nous. Nous somme assise côte à côte et nous nous parlons comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'y comprends absolument rien.

\- Mon fils, mon Lucas a été retrouvé.

\- Pas retrouvé. Mais on a situé la position exacte de l'envoyeur des messages.

La voix sombre mais en même temps blasé me fit revenir à la réalité. J'étais dans une voiture qui roulait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec mon ancienne meilleure amie à côté de moi et deux policiers à l'avant. Celui qui venait de parler était le commissaire en chef qui regardait fixement la route pour éviter tout accident.

\- Et crois tu que...

\- Je ne sais pas, Eliza. Et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

La voix mal assuré de cette femme habituellement sur d'elle me mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant cela aurait dû être l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie. J'allais enfin retrouver mon fils. Mon petit garçon. Je me demandai à quoi ils ressemblait actuellement. Il devait être grand et fort. Ses cheveux roux devait étinceler. Ses dents devait scintiller. Et ses magnifique yeux vert devait être plein de vie.

Et enfin, la voiture bleue s'arrêta. Mon cœur battait la chamade tant j'étais excité. J'en sortis et regardai l'immense bâtiment gris qui me faisait penser à une prison. Il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Je ne voyais plus. J'avais décidé de fermer les yeux. J'étais fatigué de lutter contre ma propre douleur. J'avais envie de hurler. Crier. M'exprimer. Ma peau me démanger mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien à part dormir...

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête. Elle aurait pu... exploser ! Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais fatigué... Fatigué de tout. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de maman.

Au loin, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Elle semblait lourd... très lourde... Quelqu'un marchait rapidement sur ce sol froid, faisait rouler plusieurs caisses sur le sol. Un courant d'air vif me fit remarquer que la fille sans nom se faisait porter. Bientôt ce fut mon tour. Les mains chaudes et moites me firent immédiatement penser à cette femme au cheveux noirs qui disait être ma mère. Elle me portait et j'eu un cours instant ... chaud. Mais cela dura un court avant que je ne le sente étouffer. Je n'étais plus dans les bras de ma maman mais dans une sorte de boite rempli de bouts de glaces qui me piquait la peau. Cependant je ne ressentais étrangement rien mais j'avais de plus en plus froid. Je sentais qu'on changeait de place et le voyage dans le noir me berça lentement vers des rêves merveilleux ...

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce monde si mystérieux. J'avais mal. Partout. J'avais une seul envie, dormir. Oui dormir à jamais. J'aurais voulu avoir ma vérité. Avoir une vie où j'aurais pu avoir l'amour d'une mère, la compassion d'une sœur, le soutien d'un père.

Mais pour le moment, je n'en avais guère envie. Car j'en avais marre. J'avais cette folle envie de briser les ponts à jamais. Vivre dans la fiction et non dans la réalité...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :

Mon cœur bats plus que la musique. J'ai l'impression que je vais danser de joie tant je suis heureuse. Mais, en même, je suis craintive. La peur de ne pas voir mon Lucas me démangent mais je dois passer outre.

La main rassurante de Eliza dans la mienne le fait doucement sourire. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai des ... amis. Oui, amis. C'est le mot. Sinon, ils ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Malika. Je comprendrai si tu as envie d'attendre dans la voiture...

\- Toi tu y vas y entrer non ? Et je ne vais quand même pas te laisser toute seule affronter la noirceur de ce bâtiment.

\- Merci. Tu est une véritable amie.

\- Amie ?

\- Oui... Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux rester là à parler avec moi alors que je t'ai traité de menteuse !

Et nous rigolions ensemble en cœur comme autrefois. Mais le rire qui sortait de nos gorges n'étaient pas semblables à l'avant. Quelque chose s'était brisé et nous ne retrouverons plus jamais notre complicité d'autant.

\- Les filles. C'est maintenant où jamais !

Nous nous regardons un instant et nous entrâmes tout les quatre en fil indienne dans ce bâtiment si froid et hostile... Le commissaire en chef, qui était en tête du classement, avançait lentement et à pas feutré, lampe torche à la main. La faible lumière que cette dernière emmetait me permettais de voir que ce bâtiment avait été abandonné en catastrophe. Des magazines avait été jeté négligemment sur des armoires couverte de toile d'araignée. Une seconde lumière un tantinet plus forte fit son apparition quelque instant après et je compris qu'on était devant un escalier. Ce fut le mari de Eliza, le commissaire Garnier, qui m'avertit que sa femme et son supérieur monter contrairement à nous qui descendait.

Le décor qui nous entourait était semblable à un film d'horreur. Porte d'ascenseur ouverte, des cartons ferme mais noirci par la poussière nous bloquer le passage. Nous avancions donc avec difficulté et le trajet fut long avant que l'on atteigne le sous sol.

Ce dernier était bien plus sombre et apocalyptique. Les rats nous filaient entre les jambes, les fenêtres étaient condamnées par de lourdes planches en bois pourrîtes et au loin, j'aperçus comme au bout d'un tunnel, une porte. Quand nous l'atteignent, je remarquai qu'elle était bien plus récente et propre que les autres objets dans la salle et je vis Henry Garnier prendre des photos de l'endroit avec un appareil photo noir.

J'ouvris lentement la porte, avec crainte de voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Ce fut une immense salle où se trouvait... des tables. Cinq était parfaitement aligné contre un mur noir. Cette vision était de la plus atroce car je pus voir, au loin scintillait une tâche. Je m'en approchait craintivement craignant que ce ne soit le sang de mon fils. Mais ce n'était absolument pas ce que je m'imaginais. Ce n'était qu'une simple touche de peinture blanche. Je soupirai de soulagement, me rendant compte de ma bêtise. Mais quand le commissaire m'interpellais pour me montrer une porte ouverte, mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort.

Je sentais que mon Lucas était là, tout près. J'étais sûr qu'il m'attendait. Mais je ne savais pas où encore.

\- Je veux mon fils !

J'étais tant énervé par cette histoire que j'avais hurlé la phrase que je me répétait en boule. J'avais tant mal au cœur. Tant mal. Tant mal. Tant mal...

Et la, presque sans m'en rendre compte, presque comme dans un rêve, je me mis à courir. Courir désespérément. Et là, la détonation. Plus bruyante que le décollage d'un avion. J'avais dépassé le seuil de la porte sans m'attendre à ce qu'un Homme m'attendent. Comment savoir ? Puis une douleur fulgurante au niveaux de ma hanche. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'extraie chaque os un par un lentement. J'avais envie de vomir, de recracher tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre et dans le cœur. J'ouvris un œil et là, je vis le décor tournait comme une toupie. Et au loin, j'entendis un voix tonitruante :

\- Déclenche la bombe !

Et je ne vis ou entendit plus rien par la suite. Tout ce que je sentis avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres furent que deux bras fort m'encerclent la taille. Et je hurlai de douleur quand il appuya sur ma plaie. Et puis, petit à petit, je partis. Laissant derrière moi Lucas. Ou alors, c'était lui qui m'attendait au Paradis... Comment savoir ?

\- Malika, j'ai hâte d'être mère. Pas toi ?

\- Mais pourquoi Eliza. Ne sommes nous pas bien, toute les deux ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais j'ai hâte de fonder ma propre famille.

\- Tu as envie de s'encombrer de gosses bruyants et malodorants ? J'ai beau être ton amie, je ne comprendrai jamais t'a façon de penser.

\- Mais ils sont tellement mignon ! J'adorai que ce soit une petite fille.

\- Et comment tu l'appellerai ?

\- Joséphine.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ça !

\- Alors, son surnom sera Joe. Et toi, si tu avais... disons une petite fille, comment l'appellerais-tu ?

\- Hum... je suppose que ce serait ...Mimi !

\- Malika, Mimi... Soit un peu original quand même.

\- De toute façon, la façon de voir les choses va changer quand je veillerai alors...

\- Et pour ton fils ?

\- J'adorai l'appeler Killian...

\- N'essaye pas de faire ça !

\- Roh ça va ! Je rigolais... Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu connais Rebecca, celle qui te faisait des misères au collège et au lycée ?

\- Cette vieille rombière ?

\- Elle est pas si vieille que ça !

\- Bah elle a quand même eu un garçon l'année dernière alors...

\- Oui et bien justement, son fils, et bien elle la appeller ainsi !

\- Non mais vraiment le pauvre !

Et nous rigolions rigolions rigolions sans pouvoir nous arrêter...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

I _maginez un instant ce décor. Une femme faible, du sang coulant le long de son ventres. Un homme qui la soutient pour éviter qu'elle s'effondre. Et puis, pour clore le tout, un explosion digne des films d'actions qui fit exploser cet effroyable bâtiment désaffecté..._

Je suis dans une voiture en mouvements. C'est tout ce que je sais. Le bruit du moteur m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Où allons nous ? Tel est la question que je me pose en ce moment même. Je me demande pourquoi tant de mystère. Cette femme, je suis sûre que c'est elle au volant. Mais je fus vite déconcentré quand un bruit d'explosion parvint à mes oreilles. Ce fut atroce. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait mes oreille. J'aurais aimé me les boucher mais malheureusement, j'étais dans une boîte close où ils faisaient très froid. Très froid... Tellement froid que j'avais envie de dormir à jamais. Ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mes dents claquer et la pointe de mes cheveux me piquaient désagréablement les joues déjà abîmé.

Et puis, quelque instant après cette réflexion, ce fut le crash. La voiture où j'étais venait de heurter un autre objet. Et la, après avoir été propulsée vers l'avant, je sentis mes paupières se fermer doucement, et je fus comme apaisé par ce moment...

 _Imaginez un instant ce décor. Une femme brune au volant d'une voiture noir, déconcentrée par un assourdissant bruit d'explosion. Un autre véhicule à quatre roue, roulant à grande vitesse, venait de heurter violemment le par choc de l'engi. Deux grandes boîtes se trouvant à l'arrière furent propulser vers l'avant et la femme, elle, se vit assommer par la vitre._

 _Les passants s'arrêtent, sûrement intriguée par cette scène surréaliste. Et puis, ils lèvent la tête et ils voient des ruines de bâtiment fumant et crachotant. Quelle décor sinistre, me dirait vous. Et bien oui._

Je me réveille, doucement, presque comme dans un rêve. Je suis sur une chose froide et durs et une personne me tâtent le corps. J'entends des voix lointaines et des sirènes. Quand enfin, j'en ai marre de faire sembler de dormir, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ces dernier me font mal comme si je m'étais cogné contre quelque chose... Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est du bleu et une forme noir qui fait de légers va et vient. Maintenant, j'entends la fin d'une conversation qui me mit mal à l'aise.

\- Commissaire, il faut les amener à l'hôpital. Nous n'arriverons à rien ici.

\- Mais... et la femme ?

\- Elle a besoin de soins d'urgence, nous la prenons avec nous.

Et je me sentis soulever pour le seconde fois de la journée... J'avais toujours les paupières ouvertes quand deux yeux me regardèrent. Tout était flou mais j'avais un vision très net de la scène. Je vis l'Homme balbutiait avant de hurler et d'appeler son supérieur qui arriva très vite.

\- Il... il ... il est ... vivant !

\- Oui Pinchon. Son cœur bat.

\- Non, non, non ! Il est réveillé !

\- Pardon ?

Et une autre paire de yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Je vis sa bouche se tordre avant de dire à ses collègue de se dépêcher. Et là, j'entendis un mot qui me marqua longtemps, très longtemps. Quelqu'un avait dit que je risquais de ... mourir. Pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé. Il fallait que je vive. Je tenais à la vie. A la mienne !

 _Imaginez un instant la scène. Des hommes mais pas de femmes tiennent trois brancards qu'ils cassent en vitesse mais avec précaution dans deux ambulances rouges. Ils s'installent dans c'est dernière et les deux chauffeurs, comme dans une course de voitures, roulent aussi vite que possible. Évitant les piétons et les chiens. Évitant les vélos et les bus. Évitant les obstacles, ils roulent aussi vite que possible. La sirène de pompiers semblent marquer le rythme de cette danse effréné. Quand enfin les voitures arrivent à destination, les pompiers saut du véhicules, prennent leur patient et fonce vers trois salle pour les soigner en urgences. Car ils risquent de trépasser. De rencontrer la mort qui leur tends ses bras fin et longs. Et au bout de vingt quatre heures sans repos, les médecins affectés à ce services peuvent aller embrasser leur femmes et leurs enfants. Ils peuvent enfin aller dormir comme ils le faut._

 _Mais laissez moi plutôt vous dire qui a frôlé la mort. Une mère, un fils, un fille._

 _La premières a failli mourir étouffé dans les décombres et les deux dernier avait failli être congelé vivant pour l'éternité..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Je papillonnais des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais là. J'étais dans un lit blanc assez moelleux alors que j'étais assise avec Greta et nous rigolions toute les deux à propos de Lucie. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un moment de joie et d'affection. Je me relevai en m'adossant sur un oreiller en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une infirmière blonde. Elle traînait derrière elle un chariot et quand elle me vit réveiller, la femme me sourit.

\- Comment allez vous madame ?

\- Un petit peu dans les vapes, merci... Mais dites-moi, pourquoi suis-je dans un hôpital ?

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas tout dans le moindre détail mais je peux vous dire que vous avez été tiré dessus. Et il paraît que vous avez perdue un taux considérable de sang. D'ailleurs, nous avons dû jeter vos vêtements... Pardonnez nous.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'ennemis capable de me tirer dessus !

\- Oui mais les hommes qui l'ont fait couler apparemment veulent vous tuer.

\- Des bruits de pas attirent mon attention et, après avoir tourner légèrement la tête, je vis un homme au cheveux gris et avec un air dur, s'avançait vers nous.

\- Je vais m'occuper de madame. Merci.

Et l'infirmière partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

\- Qui êtes vous, monsieur ?

\- Le commissaire en chef Tetris,madame.

\- Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Un petit peu, oui.

\- Et pourquoi n'ai je aucun souvenir de vous ?

\- Car tu as une amnésie passagère. Cela te passeras.

La personne qui venait de parler était une femme que je connaissais que trop bien.

\- Eliza !

\- Malika !

\- Cela fait si longtemps.

\- Hum... Pas tant que ça. Mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Quand le bâtiments c'est effondré, j'ai cru ne plus jamais vous revoir...

\- Vous ?

\- Martin et toi.

\- Qui est il ?

\- Mon chéri. Il est grand, barbue et moustachue. Mais viens j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Ce fut à ce moment que le commissaire Tetris intervient dans nos retrouvailles.

\- Je ne crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Eliza...

\- Mais elle doit être si excité de revoir Lucas !

\- Lucas?

Tu sais bien ton fils...

Maintenant j'avais un fils. Sublime journée qui commençait si bien... Je fus forcé à me lever pour suivre mon amie. Mais au bout de quelque pas, je me sentis m'effondrer. Mais deux bras fort se calèrent sous mes aisselles et, quand je me retournai, je pus voir la tête froide du commissaire. Je fis un léger hochement de tête et nous continuâmes à avancer ainsi, Eliza marchant toujours devant. Les quelque regards que l'on nous lançait me mettait mal à l'aise mais j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention.

Quand enfin nous allâmes la porte trois cent douze, mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Derrière cette porte se trouvait mon fils. Un enfant dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je superpose ma main sur celle de mon amie et la regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

\- Eliza, dît moi qui est ce Lucas.

\- Ton fils, Malika, était un véritable ange roux. Toujours plein de vie et de joie.

\- Était ?

\- Mais un jour, en 1996, il a été enlevé. Et ce n'est que six ans plus tard que l'on a eu des nouvelles de lui.

\- Et nous sommes en...

\- 2002.

\- Je vois...

\- Je suppose que c'est pour lui que j'ai failli mourir, alors.

\- En quelque sorte oui...

Et, prise d'une pulsion, j'ouvris la porte. Elle était sombre comme si personne n'y logeait. Je remarquai que quelqu'un avait rapidement fermé la porte, nous laissant dans le noir complet.

Mais quand deux bras faible m'encerclèrent, je ne pensais plus à rien. Cette odeur de muscade, ses cheveux soyeux qui me chatouillait légèrement et cette respiration irrégulière me fit retrouver tout mes souvenir.

Lucas, mon fils, était là, avec moi. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai s'en aller. Trop d'année m'ont séparer de lui. Il était temps de repérer les erreurs du passé.

\- Mon chéri... Tu m'as tant manqué.

Je posai ma tête sur la sienne et les larmes commencèrent à s'ajouter au décor. Quand je sentis ses dents claquer. Je le pris très doucement dans mes bras et je le mis délicatement dans la chaleur de son lit.

Et alors, ne pouvant résister, je me glissai à l'intérieur des draps. Je pris sa main et la pressa fort contre mon cœur.

\- Mon chéri ... Tu m'as tant manqué.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'était que de l'autre côté du mur, une autre mère, choqué mais heureuse, enlaçait sa fille Joséphine alias Joe, autant que possible. Cette dernière en faisait de même et Tetris regardait cette scène attendrie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

 _Imaginez un instant cette scène. Deux mère enlaçant leurs enfant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un homme vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années, attendrit. Puis, trois long jours d'amour et de retrouvaille, plus tard, un rendez vous dans la chambre 341. Il y avait un lit, une commode, une table et trois chaises où était assis: Eliza Garnier , Malika Quinn et Gustave Tetris. C'était l'heure des interrogatoires._

\- Pourquoi mon fils était aussi froid, quand j'étais avec lui ?

\- Nous avons trouvé plusieurs gélules conservaient dans une boîte hypotherme, cache dans la doublure du manteau de la femme.

\- Et qui est elle.

Le cerveau d'une organisation appelé F.I.L. Son nom est.. Rebecca Steam.

\- Pardon ? Mon dieu... Et... et que veulent dire c'est initial ?

\- Frozen Is Life. En gros, ils ont fait des expériences sur plusieurs spécimens choisis avec soin. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais votre fils et votre fille leur ont plu.

\- Et qu'elles étaient leurs intention ?

\- Ils voulaient conserver l'espèce humaine en la congelant.

\- Commissaire, comment savez vous cela ?

\- Je travaille à la police, madame Quinn et puis, nous avons ouvert une enquête qui a déjà bien avancé.

\- Et... que ce serait il passé si Lucas ou Joe ne se serai réveillés?

\- Ils auraient été plongé dans un coma artificiel, comme ceux que l'on a trouvé dans un autre bâtiment désaffecté, pas très loin de celui qui a explosé.

\- Commissaire... le docteur vous a t il dit si mon mari aller bientôt se réveiller ?

\- Pardonnez moi, madame Garnier, mais votre Martin risque de dormir encore un bon bout de temps...

\- Je vois...

 _Quelque banalité plus tard et tous trois sortirent, encore plus accablé qu'avant. Malika décida alors d'aller chercher son fils Lucas. Elle était certes encore faible mais le sujet dont elle avait envie d'évoquer avec son fils était des plus important._

 _Ils marchèrent un cours instant avant de décider de s'asseoir sur un banc qui montrait le magnifique parc._

\- Monchéri... Je trouve que tu as grandi dans l'ignorance. Je pense que tu es un garçon très intelligent et que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Ton père, un homme de petit taille et au cheveux crépus, à fui lors de ta naissance. Je suppose qu'il a eu peur mais dans tous les cas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Ce n'est pas toi, mon cœur, qui l'as chassé. C'est uniquement lui et il a laissé passer une chance formidable. Et je voulais t'avouer autre... Pendant longtemps, tu m'a demandé pourquoi nous ne montions pas à l'étage. Aujourd'hui, je répondrai à ta question. Le patron de mon travail m'a en quelque sorte... menacée de me virer si je ne le logeait pas chez nous. J'ai donc été obligé de le faire pour continuer à te nourrir. Tu comprends mon cœur ?

 _Tout deux se regardèrent avant que le fils sourissent et prennent sa mère dans ses bras. Il avait beau avoir passé six longues années dans un glaçon, il n'en voulais pas à sa mère. Tout ce qu'il voulait désarmer, c'était la regarder éternellement..._

\- Veux tu que je te dise un secret ? J'ai beau te regarder, je n'ai absolument pas l'impression d'avoir devant moi un garçon de onze ans. Tu es si grand et beau. T'es cheveux resplendissent au soleil. Je t'aime, Lucas. Sache le.

 _Et ce dernier aimait aussi sa mère. Mais au fond de son cœur se trouvait un trou qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Mais il comprit quand son cœur commençait à battre la chamade et que cette fille si belle prit la place de son aînés. Il se regardèrent, sans éprouver aucun remords, et ce fut Joe qui fit le premier pas. Elle mit ses deux mains froides sur ses joues glacée et colla son front contre le sien. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucas comprit que ce serait elle qui comblerait ce trou._

 _Et il enlaça son amie, craignant qu'elle ne s'envole. Cette ils ne pouvait actuellement pas parler mais ce fut ce geste qui exprime le fond des pensée des deux enfants._

 _Certe la femme qui avaient organisé leur enlèvement était à demi morte. Certe la mère de Lucas avait été blessé et ne pouvait courir de nouveau avant longtemps. Certe le père de Joséphine oscillait entre la vie et la mort. Mais quelle importance si on a une aussi bonne amie ?_


End file.
